Rompiendo Fronteras
by Reiko Suzuki
Summary: Francis aprende a apreciar los pequeños y sutiles detalles que hacen de Natasha una gran mujer. Con ayuda del tiempo, el simple deseo que convierte en algo más, pero, ¿cómo hará el francés para derretir el congelado corazón de Bielorrusia? A base de errores se aprende... Pero no es sencillo cuando un cuchillo amenaza en tu cuello.
1. Chapter 1

( Omg. Hace tanto que no escribo un fic... *Recuerda que tiene historias pendientes y muere* Asdf, lo siento. Mi vida no tiene un orden(?) ahahahaha...No. ;_; Bueno, quiero hacer este Fic que... No lo sé. La verdad no sé por qué tengo ganas de hacer un FrancisxBela cuando en mi día a día lo único que hago es meterme con el Francés(?) Pero mi mente tampoco tiene orden(?) Así que espero que les guste aunque sea un poquito :33 )

_Beauté;_

Si había un adjetivo para ella ese era. Bella.

La pequeña y hermosa hermanita de Rusia siempre había llamado mi atención. No me gustaría decir en alto que principalmente fue su físico el que me hacía torcer el cuello para verla pasar hasta sentir dolor. La gente pensaría que sólo soy un pervertido superficial y... _Mon Dieu!_ ¡Eso no era cierto!

Pero con el tiempo, las reuniones y las miradas -esas que me dedicaba la joven... Cuando me acercaba a su hermano y hacían que me temblasen hasta la piernas.- consiguieron más de lo que podría haber pensado. O tal vez temido.

Ciertamente la chica me parecía tan pequeña, suave y linda que podría haber sido una muñequita a tamaño natural. No estaba en mí el temerle, como muchos demostraban hacerlo. Aunque podría admitir que era... Algo violenta. Siendo hermana de Iván... Pero eso me gustaba en ella. Una más de sus virtudes. Era lo que de daba su toque decidido, fuerte... ¿Y para qué negarlo? Sexy. Era de las mujeres con el rol más sexy que había conocido, por no decir la que más...

_Doux;_

Las gente solía mirarme como a un demente cada vez que comentaba lo dulce que me parecía Natasha. Pero ellos no sabían. La muchacha era una persona realmente dulce, envuelta en un aura de psicosis y obsesión, sí... Pero era dulce. _Un petit bonbon_...Oh, sí. Era exactamente como un pequeño bombón de chocolate. Sólo que con un sorprendente y seguramente delicioso interior de caramelo. Dulce...

_Fidèle;_

El mundo estaba de acuerdo en que era la persona más fiel y paciente de entre todas las representaciones de naciones. ¿Cuántos años llevaría esperando a Iván? ¿Cuánto tiempo sin siquiera mirar a otro hombre o mujer? Madre mía. Si no fuera por lo del incesto llamaría loco a Rusia.

Puede que se le llamara obsesión, pero seguir, seguía siendo inhumanamente fiel.

Y ahora mi pregunta. ¿Cómo demonios no estaba Natasha felizmente casada con algún hombre que seguramente no se la merecía? Dejando a un lado que la joven sólo tenía ojos para Iván, nadie más parecía querer acercarse a ella. Excepto Lituania. Pero tampoco parecía llegar muy lejos...

Y terminé dándome cuenta de que era complicado. Iván, aunque no correspondía a sus sentimientos no cesaba de protegerla y mirar amenazadoramente con su tubería en las manos a todo aquel que osase mirarla con ojos lujuriosos.

Acabé sorprendiéndome a mí mismo reflexionando sobre esto casi a diario. Mientras cocinaba, me ocupaba del trabajo o incluso durante las reuniones.

Y empecé a cuestionar mis sentimientos cuando el inglés resopló y me susurró: ''Pervertido'' cuando estaba mirando de lejos a Natasha, perdido en mis pensamientos. Enojado por tal puñal gratuíto(?) lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y algo sonrojado.

- ¿Sabes? Las veces que he estado contigo no te has quejado de eso, _mon petit Anglaterre... _- Le guiñé un ojo sexymente, y con eso bastó para hacerle enrojecer y comenzar a tartamudear cosas. Por lo que me desentendí y reanudé lo que hacía dándole la espalda.

Pero en realidad no era para menos. La bielorrusa había logrado protagonizar más de la mitad de mis fantasías de _amour..._ Suspiré despacio.

Y de este cuento fueron pasando los días... Incluso los años.

;~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0 ~~ 0~~;

_**9:03 am:**_

- ¿Qué es lo que miras, Francis? - preguntó sonriente el americano, pegando su cara a la del rubio para descrubrirlo. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras Francis ponía cara de sorpresa, y no agradable.

- ¡Nada! - Dijo de pronto el francés mientras se apartaba bruscamente, haciéndo girar la silla; por lo que Alfred casi se cae, pero en el último momento se incorporó llevándose las manos a la cintura y riéndo escandalosamente.

- ¿Mirabas a Nat? Ahahahahaha!~

Pudo apreciarse como Francis se ruborizaba por segundos, cosa verdaderamente extraña en él... Al menos ese tipo de sonrojo.

- ¡Shssss, silencio! - mandó callar casi lanzándosele encima, llevando su mano a la boca del otro; que seguía riéndose.

La joven los miró desde lejos, a lo que Francia respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras que Alfred la saludaba amistosamente con la mano. La respuesta de ella fue simple y bienrecibida ignorancia. Siguió con su camino como si no hubiese escuchado su nombre.

Suspiró aliviado, y retiró la mano de la boca de Alfred.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella? - dijo de pronto USA, con una gran sonrisa que casi rozaba la inocencia. Pero Francis sabía que no era tan ''inocente'' como todos le creían.

.

- ¿Para qué? - optó por hacerse el tonto. Miró a otro lado y se avergonzó de haber perdido la compostura. Así que le dedicó una gran sonrisa francesa(?) al americano y dejó atrás el tono histérico que había usado. - _Écoute, _yo no estaba mirando a... _Madame_ Belarús.

- ¿Ah, no? Mmm... ¿Entonces qué mirabas?

Francia sintió que ganaba la conversación, así que no tardó en adquirir una actitud algo soberbia. Se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y cerró los ojos, mientras negaba con la cabeza como demostrándole lo muy equivocado que había estado el americano.

- ¿Qué habría de mirar? Pensar que yo estaba atendiendo a alguien como la hermanita de Rusia... -rió algo cínico.- ¡Con todas las mujeres que me desean, no veo ningún motivo en fijarme en alguien tan...!

- Alguien tan~... - Escucharon ambos repetir melodiosamente -acompañado de un leve ''kolkolkolkol...''- a la espalda del francés, que por cierto no tardó en adquirir una expresión de horror. Incluso Alfred optó por la retirada alegando que ''Tenía cosas importantes de hero pendientes''.

Un sospechosamente sonriente Iván miraba al francés con su tubería en la mano, acariciándola levemente. Su aura violeta era tan poderosa que incluso su mirada se ensombrecía, creando un contraste lo menos siniestro con su sonrisa inocente. Francis se giró primero despacio, luego de golpe y dando un salto hacia atrás; con la mirada en blanco(?).

- ¿Qué decías de mi hermana, Francis? -preguntó con su vocecita suave.

Jamás, en todos los años que Francia llevaba deseando a Natasha le había ocurrido esto. Uno de los principales motivos por el que no se le acercaba como hacía cada vez que deseaba algo, era sin duda Rusia.

- ¡N-Nada! ¡No estaba hablando de tu herm..De Bel...! -balbuceó mientras se alejaba dos pasos por cada uno que daba el ruso.

- ¿Eeh? Pero yo creo haber escuchado como Francia decía algo de la hermanita de Rusia, _¿Da? _-Cada vez más sisniestro, acercándose.

- S-S..Sí, pero yo no...

- Y también creo que mi hermanita es _Belarushi...¿Da? -_ estirando una mano para tocar la cabeza de Francia... - ¿Qué es mi hermana, Francia? - Como si se tratase de Letonia, Iván hizo presión sobre la cabeza del otro, que simplemente cerró los ojos y puso cara de dolor.

_**11:34 am:**_

Acariciándose aún la cabeza de vez en cuando, salió fuera de la sala de reuniones. Habían decidido tomar un descanso luego de que empezasen a volar comida, insultos e incluso armas y amenazas de conquistas.

Salió fuera, a un parque que quedaba justo bajo la ventana de la sala donde estaban reunidos y se sentó en un banco. Habría preferido vino, pero sólo servían café y refescos desde que cierto nórdico armó un revuelo del quince provocando casi la anarquía entre todos los países presentes. Sí. Al parecer todo fue culpa del alcohol. -Aunque Noruega mantenía que su ''amigo'' era igual de descarado y problemático ebrio que sobrio-.

Suspiró y removió el café dentro de su recipiente. No comprendía bien cómo Antonio podría gustar tanto de tomarlo.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - escuchó entonces preguntar con una voz femenina... Femenina pero fría. Casi distante. Una voz que había aprendido a reconocer incluso dentro de su mente. Levantó la vista casi desorientado.

Su belleza era creciente a medida que se la veía de cerca.

- Por supuesto. -Dijo rapidamente. Habría añadido algo ''galán'', pero... Dudó. Y prefirió callarse. Aunque en realidad simplemente la duda le robó la voz. De cualquier forma la bielorrusa se sentó al lado del Francés.

Paso un rato de silencio. Un rato no...No incómodo, pero sí extraño. Al menos para él.

Aunque... Incluso llegó un momento en el que Francis encontró el instante algo excitante. Es decir, ambos solos, sentados en un banco con sus bebidas calientes a principios del gélido mes de Marzo...La incuestionable hermosura de los dos(?)... Lo que todos habrían interpretado como la suerte y el azar, Francia prefirió llamarlo ''destino''.

Y es que... ¿Quién no prefiere pensar eso cuando se habla _de l'amour?..._

...

- ¿Cómo es que...? Bueno, ¿no prefieres estar dentro con ese frío, _madame_ Belarús? - dijo con tono amigable, casi en voz baja. Ella lo miró mientras sostenía su café con las dos manos sobre su regazo. Parecía inexpresiva.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? -dijo con el mismo tono con el que había preguntado si podía sentarse. El francés parpadeó varias veces y con un leve sonrojo respondió que no. Que claro que no. Entonces ella devolvió su mirada al recipiente propio y dejó correr de nuevo el silencio. Francia la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. Luego suspiró y se reclinó un poco, apoyando los brazos en sus piernas y sosteniendo el café con una mano. Podría interpretarse como una pose seductora.

- Sólo... Me sorprende verte aquí fuera. -Hubo unos segundos en los que pensó que ella no contestaría, pero terminó escuchando su ya deseada voz.

- Dentro hay demasiados idiotas... - susurró apretando un poquito el envase. El otro se sorprendió y prefirió tomarse eso como que él no era un idiota. - Y aún así Nîsan prefiere estar con ellos. -dijo más bajo, sin apartar la mirada de su café que ya comenzaba a derramar alguna gotas oscuras por los bordes. La chica frunció el ceño.

Él la observó como quien atendía a un muy entretenido documental. Jamás había hablado tanto con Natasha. Y... Le gustaba. Parecía una chica realmente compleja para ser tan pequeñita.

Trató de sonreír un poco para animarla, pero ya aprendería que eso con ella apenas funcionaba...

- Bueno, _mon cheri..._ -comenzó, ya con su eterno tono embaucador. - Si no logras que Rusia te haga el caso que precisas, siempre podrías pagarle con la misma moneda...

Miró de reojo a la rubia platino y sonrío algo malicioso. Había logrado exactamente lo que quería:

Despertar su curiosidad por el tema. Ahora, simplemente, tendría que encaminarla como buen caballero... Y ayudarla, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella mirándole directamente. Casi atravesándole con su mirada. Sintió un escalofrío de puro placer.

- Oh, ya sabes... -se acercó un poco más a ella dejando su café al otro lado del banco. - Celos.

- ¿Celos? - repitió ella abriéndo los ojos de sorpresa. Luego volvió a fruncir un poquito el ceño y pensó. - Y... ¿Eso funcionaría?

El otro rió...Como ríe él(?)

- ¡Por supuesto que funcionará, _ma petit_ ! - exclamó sonriendo ya abiertamente. - Siempre funciona.

Belarús no parecía del todo convencida, aunque se veía que lo estaba debatiendo. Así que Francis esperó casi con el corazón en un puño a que le hiciera la pregunta que le daría paso a todas sus fantasías...

- ¿Cómo voy a ponerle celoso?

_Ç'est fini!_

- Yo puedo ayudarte, si lo deseas...

(Well, iba a hacer un sólo capítulo... Pero como soy así de cool (?) - que no perezosa - lo dividiré... Aunque bueno, supongo que eso dependerá de lo comentarios ;_; *carita esperanzada* ¡Háganlo por Francis, para que cumpla sus deseos...! O...Sino por su personaje preferido(?) adasdsadasd, ojalá les haya gustado:3 )


	2. Chapter 2

( Lo sé lo sé...¡Lo siento! Y gracias por comentar mi historia! Asdf, de veras quise seguir antes pero no tenía modo u_u ... Pero...¡Jamás me olvidé! )

**Disclaimer: ** Hetalia no me pertenece hasta que Hima diga.

''_Rompiendo Fronteras"_

El francés estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo.

A cada rato tenía que parar de caminar, apoyarse en una pared y reír en bajito de la emoción que sentía en su interior.

¡Natasha! ¡Nada menos que Natasha bajo la influencia de su persona!

Volvió a la sala de reuniones una vez alguien puso orden. De nuevo todos ocupaban sus lugares de forma silenciosa. Aunque el ambiente no era de lo mejor, al menos nadie armaba escándalo...Por ahora.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Francis?

El rubio miró a su derecha.

- Nada, Antonio... - Resopla un poquito bajo la verde y despreocupada mirada del español. El- Te ves extraño. ¿Qué has hecho? - Si es que hace demasiado tiempo que estos dos se tienen que aguantar y tratar. Bonnefoy giró los ojos. Algo tenía que siempre le molestaba tratar con el otro.

- Cállense. - Instó Inglaterra, a lo que Francis le respondió lanzándole un afeminado beso, haciendo enrojecer nuevamente a Arthur.

El resto de la reunión continuó de forma más o menos regular, con alguna intervención o comentario - algunos por parte del Francés- hasta que habló Iván, sembrando silencio.

- Yo creo que América debería devolverme a Alaska, da. - comentó de pronto con una infantil sonrisita en el rostro. Todos temblamos. Iván llevaba unas cuantas semanas dando la nota con ese tema...

- _What? -_ Comenzó Alfred - Ni en broma. Ella es como mi hija ahaha!

Todos nos tensamos todavía más.

- ...¿Tu hija, da? Eso no es cierto.

- Tú mismo me la bendiste bro, así que ahora te aguantas. - Volvió a reír, por lo que al ruso se le puso una peor aura... Alguién debe intervenir. Pero pobre del que lo haga tratándose por un lado de Alfred y por el otro de Iván... Aunque Francia no puede evitar meterse.

- Venga chéries... Todos sabemos que aquello fue culpa de Inglaterra. - Suelto mirándolo de reojo y pudiendo observar como sale de su ensimismamiento, de forma alterada.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- Sí da... Es cierto. - Mira sin perder la sonrisa a Arthur, haciéndolo temblar. - Pero... Quien me la debe devolver es _Amerika_, da.

- No pienso darte nada _bro._

Rusia ya tenía su tubería entre las manos.

- _Nii - san..._

Su suave y repentina vocecita me hizo estremecer. ¿Pensaba meterse a la compleja discusión?

Cualquiera habría pensado que era lo correcto, siendo la hermana - por lo tanto protegida - de Rusia, pero... él no. Así que la miró con gravedad y cierto miedo en los ojos.

- ¡Viste! ¡Te ves raro! - Saltó de nuevo España, señalándole. Pero lo ignoró -por ahora. Ya se vengaría de su pesadez mediante vejaciones deportivas(?)-.

Todos ya habían volteado la mirada ala muchachita, que tan sólo miraba a su hermano mayor. -El cual se había quedado callado y parecía haber perdido toda su intimidación-.

Aprovechando su lugar lejano a la chica, apenas nadie me lo vió negar y hacer aspavientos en silencio para que no se metiese... Dirá que por preocupación, pero en realidad no quería que la Bielorrusa hablase con Iván. Llámenlo celos, llámenlo amor. Ya saben qué dirá él.

Por suerte ella lo vio - Y Alfred también, que estaba depié justo al lado izquierdo de Francis-.

- ...

- ¿Qué ocurre, _Belarushi...?_

La chica lo miró con la mirada vacía. Claramente no se le ocurría cómo salir de aquello hasta que...

- Quiero cambiarme de sitio.

Un sinfín de murmuros viajaron por la sala. El mismo Iván abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Belarús querer alejarse del sitio al lado de su hermano...

- ¿Por qué, da?

La mujercita se encogió de hombros... Y reaccionó. Se levantó y con él levantó a Antonio bruscamente, sorprendiéndolo y provocando que casi se le cayese una tostadita con vinagre y tomate.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Le preguntó deshorientado.

- Que te cambias de lugar, chéri.

Rusia y Bela le miraban con... No. Toda la sala lo miraba ahora, pero eso no importaba. Claro que no... Belarús no sonreía, pero asintió. Estaba claro que no se encontraba a gusto alejándose del otro pero... Francia lo había dicho así. Volvió a sentir esa emoción en au interior y sólo le faltó patear a Antonio para echarlo. Estos sentimientos no lo hacían ver demasiado fino...

Cuando todos ocuparos de nuevo las sillas un silencio casi asesino acosaba la estancia...

Hasta que un suave ''kolkolkolkolkolkol...'' tomó el papel del sonido de fondo. Justo cuando la Bielorrusa ocupó su lugar... Junto al Francés.

- _Okay... _- Alfred miraba a Francia con una extraña expresión.

Luego de un rato de nuevo todos comenzaron nuevamente a hablar, discutir, lanzarse cosas y gritar... Todos menos Iván, que tan sólo mantenía la mirada bien fija enFrancis y en Bela mientras España le ofrecía cualquier alimento con un alto contenido de tomate(?).

Y el pobre rubio no tardó en ponerse a platicar con la bella mujer... Justo cuando su corazón dejó de palpitar de forma exagerada.

- Mon amour... Vous ne pouvez pas...

Ella resopló. Aunque no sabía francés comprendió perfectamente lo que quería decir.

- No soporto que hable con Estados Unidos. - Murmuró molesta, sin mirarle. Él suspiró y _se toméó la libertad _de pasar un brazo por sus hombros y atraerla a sí, haciendo rodar las ruedas de su silla hacia la suya. Ella se tensó un poco pero, recordando lo que le dije de los celos, se esforzó por relajarse.

- No lo mires. - murmura advirtiéndola, y ella entiende...

- ¿Nos está viendo? - Dije, casi con pena. Asiente... Y alfred sigue mirándolos. Ahora también Inglaterra.

- ¿Estás loco? - dije de pronto éste último.

- No entiendo, _mon ami._

Arthur resopló y Alfred suspiró, mirando a otro lado. Natasha continuó con la mirada fija a la mesa, seguramente luchando por no voltear a ver a su hermano mayor.

- Morirás, _bastard._ ¿Que no te llega con todas esas mujeres ingenuas? Ella no... - Se calló cuando _sa madame_ lo miró con profundidaz.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Inglaterra.

Una sonrisa autosuficiente y satisfecha cubrió el hermoso rostro del hombre francés... Y apretó más contra sí a la joven, casi haciendo que la cabecita de ella se apoyase en su pecho... Y pudo sentir la mano de Natasha en su cintura, con una precisión dudosa del todo innarrable y deliciosa...

_**kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkolkolokolkolkolkolk olkol...**_

Ya le tarda salir acompañado de la sala a Francis...


	3. Chapter 3

( ¡Holi! :33 asdf, gracias por comentar u ciertamente tengo una obsesión por el 'Da' porque…suena bien lindo xD y amo el ruso pues ;w; igual trataré de no abusar tanto(?) Y nada, comentar que a partir de este capítulo narraré en primera persona porque me he dado cuenta de que me cuesta demasiado hacerlo de otro modo. Disculpen si les molesta. )

**Disclaimer: No hagan caso de lo que dicen. Hetalia no me pertenece(?)**

* * *

La noche caía como un depredador ante su presa. El _parking _estaba ya prácticamente vacío, suavemente alumbrado por escasas farolas de luz amarilla. Hacía frío y el viento provocaba que las ojas de los árboles oscilasen de una forma hipnotizante… Pero no tan hipnotizante como la manera en la que oscilaba el cabello de Natasha.

Sentía puro deseo en mi interior. Ansiaba tomarla en brazos y arrastrarla a mi casa para que jamás saliese, para que jamás volviese a sufrir por ese ruso y…y… Y para quererla. Me quedé pensativo mientras caminaba tomado de su brazo. No quería hablar todavía… Todo estaba silencioso sin contar el taconeo del andar de Bela.

Y no se veía a Iván cerca. Pero me sentía totalmente observado...

_**A unos pocos metros, entre los árboles…:**_

- ¡Aw! ¡¿Quieres tener cuidado, Aru?! Me pisaste…

- A-ah…Perdona , China… - Inglaterra se hizo a un lado como pudo, algo sonrojado. Pero terminó cayendo aún estando agachado. Chistó la lengua. - ¡Agh! Alfred, ¿para qué demonios tenemos que…?

Estados Unidos lo mandó callar, con una expresión inusualmente seria.

- Estoy preocupado por Na-… Francis.

Los otros se miraron. Había varias cosas que al menos Arthur quería decir, aunque ambos – tanto China como él. – coincidían en que simplemente no les importaba que Francia quisiera ser asesinado por Rusia. O por la misma Natasha… En realidad tienen bastante asumido que Francia es un caso perdido.

Así que les costó bastante entender qué pensaba Alfred… Más de lo normal, quiero decir.

- Quiero irme ya, Alfred… -se quejó Inglaterra. China asintió, añadiendo que él tenía que ir a preparar la cena porque de lo contrario el irresponsable de su hermano volvería a irse por ahí toda la noche a… Tratar de vender cosas que realmente uno no necesita con éxito y sabe Dios qué más.(?)

- Hagan como quieran.

Los otros se miraron, algo cómplices. China suspiró y ambos se levantaron y se alejaron juntos -cof-.

Le abro la puerta de mi coche a Natasha, la cual entra en absoluto silencio…

Ciertamente no sé hasta donde pretende llegar con esto… Pero _mon Dieu…_ si hubiesen visto la cara del ruso al vernos salir juntos tomados del brazo…

Entro al coche y lo pongo en marcha. Luego, conduzco derecho a mi hotel –puesto que la reunión de hizo en la casa de Alfred -.

-….¿Viniste con tus hermanos?

Ella asiente, inexpresiva.

- … ¿Quieres…que te lleve a tu…?

- Llévame al tuyo. – Y dicho lo cual, se puso a mirar por la ventanilla en un forzado movimiento, dándome casi la espalda… Me supongo que no quiere hablar más.

-Ah…Sí.

Me siento extraño. Como si esta situación no se me hubiese presentado mil veces. Me siento… Nervioso. La llevo hasta mi hotel con la obsesión en la cabeza de que un coche –seguramente el de Iván – nos sigue.

Una vez allí subimos hasta mi cuarto porque el recepcionista ni estaba mirando quien era cliente y quien no(?) Aunque mantengo que a Natasha la habrían dejado entrar sin problema hasta a La Casa Blanca… Y tengo entendido que no quiere mucho a Estados Unidos.

Encendí las luces y la bielorrusa pasó sin apenas mirarme, metiéndose al servicio y cerrando la puerta. Suspiré y me senté en la cama, quitándome los zapatos y la corbata…

Me tumbé y me quedé mirando al techo. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí en apenas un día? ¿Y cómo estaba tan descentrado luego de años mentalizando este momento? Cerré los ojos un poco. ¿Yo también era humano, no? O.. bueno, ya me entienden.

- Francis… - me incorporé a toda prisa al escuchar ese dulce tono..ese…tono que podría volverme loco aunque una parte de mí me gritase que huyese.

- _¿Oui?_

En cuestión de meros segundos tenía a Bielorrusia encima, vestida con una fina lencería y presionando un cuchillo contra mi cuello. Miré a…ah… Bueno. Al poco pude mirarla a los ojos. La Dama de mi vida me miraba con una expresión de nada. Una expresión que, aunque hermosa, no me agradaba demasiado… Era… La expresión de alguien con el corazón congelado. Un alma luminosa envuelta en oscuridad. Yo lo sabía, y quizá Rusia también. No lo sé, pero en ese instante decidí que Bela jamás se libraría de esa tristeza cerca de Iván. Al menos del modo que ella deseaba. Era insano, no sólo por el incesto… Ese amor enfermizo, esa obsesión profunda… Esos continuos rechazos. No, definitivamente él jamás la haría feliz.

Una rara sensación me saca de mis cavilaciones. Estoy sangrando. Me ha hecho sangrar. Un fino hilo rojo se desliza por mi cuello mientras Natasha continua sin expresar nada. No comprendo por qué, ni para qué… Pero siento que no pretende matarme. Es nuevo para mí, así que le sonrío… Lo cual no parece ser buena idea, ya que la veo fruncir un poco el ceño. Desdibujo mi sonrisa, más serio. Yo.. pongo mis manos en su cintura. Ella se remueve un poco, entre molesta y algo que no logro captar. Ahogo otra sonrisa con esfuerzo, puesto que ya he visto esto antes.

Natasha tiene sensibilidad en la cintura~

- Te ves hermosa, ma… - Ella aprieta más el cuchillo, haciéndome callar y quejarme bajito… Más no puedo evitar excitarme. Temo que a ella le incomode eso, pero no es algo que pueda ni quiera evitar. No parece tardar en sentir aquello y mira a un lado, sonrojada. Parece entre molesta y avergonzada.

Buenas noches. – ágilmente, se baja y se acuesta a un lado de la cama, ocupando poquísimo espacio en una cama de matrimonio… Me incorporo un poco, confuso y anonadado. ¿Acaso iba a…? Ah… Siento que algo extraño sucedió… Pero de todos modos me siento feliz. Me llevo una mano al cuello y limpio la sangre. Luego, tras cambiarme e ir al baño a mojarme con agua fría, me acuesto al otro extremo de la cama… Apago la luz.

- Buenas noche, ma chéri.

* * *

( Sé que los capítulos son cortitos y separados(?) Lo siento :`DUu…*Vive profundamente ocupada*(?) PERO WELL trabajaré todas las Vacaciones para que no vuelva a pasar :DD Un saludo a todos, mi más sincero deseo de que les haya gustado y en ese caso, mi más sincero ruego de que comenten :33 Los comentarios son buenos, ¿saben? Para vivir más años y tener el cabello sano y bonito(?) …asdfasdfasd buen día a todos w ).


End file.
